Conventional approaches to locating resources involve the use of search engines which search based on keywords, or manual navigation of websites by a user, looking for resources of interest. So-called “visual search engines” exist, but are limited to seeking images that look like other images, and are focused on the exact content of an image used for searching. In some cases a user may be expressly looking for something not in a picture, and conventional approaches lack the flexibility and reach to get good results in these circumstances.
What is needed is a better way to locate resources.